Love at First Shot: The Fellowship of Revenge
by Chinkstuhhh
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE AT FIRST SHOT! When all is taken away from Aeroniel, what does she turn to? Legolas? Napolde? Or her bow? With revenge, pain, and hatred stirring inside her, Rivendell calls a meeting where it is crucial for all to attend... even dwarves and men. Aeroniel is eager to go, believing it will take a step forward, however she doesn't know what's in store for her future.


_When all is taken away from Aeroniel, what does she turn to? Legolas? Napolde? Or her bow?_

_With revenge, pain, and hatred stirring inside her, Rivendell calls a meeting where it is crucial for all to attend. Even dwarves and men. Aeroniel is eager to go, believing it will take a step forward, however she doesn't know what's in store for her future._

**_Love at First Shot: The Fellowship of Revenge (SEQUEL TO LOVE AT FIRST SHOT!)_**

"…_**with time, things shall heal…"**_

**Chapter I**

Aeroniel fastened her gloves quickly around her wrist, testing their comfortableness. She wasn't really a fan of all the protective gear, but it's not like she had a choice. She looked at herself in the mirror straightening her olive green vest folding the sleeves perfectly around her arm guards. Her hair was fully down, her long brown hair framing her small golden face. She looked slightly to her left as she spotted the box that was a gift from King Thranduil. She left the mirror and picked up the bow, admiring its beauty. It never seemed to surprise her how beautiful it was as it held its intricate design all over itself. Her heart dropped as she saw a small drop of dried blood on the tip of the bow.

***Flashback***

"Aeroniel, No! Come back!" Eroborn yelled reaching for his daughter. Tears slipped from the she-elf as she tore herself away from the prince and ran to grab her bow. All she could think about was to kill all the orcs that remained in the court, killing all the innocent people. She ran up to her room, grabbed her bow and quiver then sprinted towards the stairs. The thought of Ellie getting shot struck her hard as she kept running towards the enemies. The echoes of dying elves split her ears as she heard swords slashing and arrows flying. She had no idea how she was going to take on all of the orcs but she didn't care. She came to a slow jog as she came upon the doors of the court. There was a bloody handprint smeared against the door as it was opened by ajar. She hitched an arrow to her bow and kicked open the door releasing the arrow. It instantly hit an orc in the face, screeching as it fell to the ground. She kept releasing arrows, killing as many orcs as she could find.

"So the she-elf came back." A rough voice called. Aeroniel turned quickly aiming an arrow at Ragroff.

"Why did you do all of this?" She gritted through her teeth. The pain from her previous injury caused her wince in pain. Ragroff raised his brows in amusement.

"Master told me to do this." He pulled out a knife and launched it towards her. Aeroniel released her bow in time for it slash against the knife causing it to fall. She quickly hitched another arrow and flung it at Ragroff. The Uruk-Hai dodged the arrow swiftly and snarled in reaction.

"Kill the she-elf! Bring me her head!" He screeched pointing towards Aeroniel. Orcs changed their direction and slowly headed towards her.

"Emeno I' tarien! (_Protect the Princess!_)" Legolas yelled barging in the court. Several other warriors sped past him pulling out their swords and bows. The prince slashed his way through the orcs to Aeroniel, securing his hand on her waist.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?!" The prince grabbed Aeroniel urging her out of the court. "We must leave. The soldiers will take care of the rest." Eroborn ran into the court with the rest of the King's Guard.

"Take them all out!" He yelled slashing the first orc that was in his way. Eroborn rushed his way over to the prince and his daughter. "Legolas take Niele out of here. There's too many of them." The prince nodded and pulled on Aeroniel's arm. She shoved his hand away, pulling back.

"No. I will not run away."

Legolas frowned at her and pulled her again.

"Legolas, no! Look at all those who died on my account!" Aeroniel yelled, pushing him away.

"Niele, it is not your fault! There is nothing we can do. Please…"

"Stop being so stubborn Aeroniel! Listen to ada (_father_) now! You are not safe here!" Eroborn yelled, turning around.

"But ada, I can help!" Aeroniel argued. The prince kept urging her to follow, but she resisted.

"I will not see you get hurt again! Go ba-" Eroborn stopped short. Aeroniel gasped as she saw Ragroff run swiftly across Eroborn slashing him in the back.

"ADA!" Aeroniel screamed as tears formed around her eyes. Legolas quickly handed her to two guards and shoved them towards the court doors.

"GET HER OUT NOW!" Legolas yelled pulling out his bow, shooting at Ragroff. One of his arrows pierced the enemy in his arm, as he lurched in pain.

"Damn elf…" He muttered. He raised his bloody sword in signal. "We leave for now! Retreat!"

***Back to Present***

"Ada…"

Aeroniel sighed and placed the bow down walking towards the mirror. She grabbed two thick strands of her long brown hair and began to braid them together.

_I will kill him… _Aeroniel thought to herself. Legolas pulled her away from the court into safety allowing Ragroff and some of the remaining orcs escape. She would never forgive herself for all the deaths.

A small creek came from the door, as it opened slowly. The prince walked in, holding a small smile on his face.

"I am almost finished…" Aeroniel said quietly finishing her braids. Legolas walked behind her grabbing her hands softly.

"Allow me?" He said softly. The she-elf let the prince take over her hair as she relaxed her hands and arms by her side. As Legolas fixated on her hair braiding her long locks, he felt the sorrow Aeroniel held.

"Before I leave, I want you to know that you are not responsible for what happened. You do not need to follow with…"

"Innocent elves have died however. I want to avenge them." Aeroniel said grimly. She fastened her gloves once more making sure they were tight enough.

Legolas finished her braids and turned her around grabbing her shoulders firmly. "We did everything we could. The warriors took down as many as we could. We _**tried**_."

Aeroniel looked past his eyes and turned to her shoulder, looking at the ground. She walked over to the side of her bed picking up her bow and quiver. "It wasn't enough to stop the innocent from falling. It wasn't enough to save Ellie… it wasn't enough for Ada…"

"Niele… I am sorry this happened. The king believes this was meant to happen. The chaos of our wedding was a snippet of the chaos the evil ones will bring upon us if we ourselves don't take part in protecting the peace of Middle Earth. That is why he is sending some of my platoon members and I to Rivendell. Soon I will avenge your father. I promise."

"Death is not _meant_ to happen Legolas." Aeroniel looked at him sharply. "It is because of the evil the Lothlorein elves told your father about, he still chose to ignore. That is the cause of death."

"Aeroniel. Please." Legolas said trying to keep his calm. He held his palms up in defeat.

Aeroniel looked at him before relaxing her tense posture. "I will go with you."

The prince turned and shook his head. "Nay Niele. You must stay. I need to know that you are safe always."

Aeroniel lowered her head. "I was attacked at my own wedding. What makes me any safer here in Mirkwood?"

* * *

"You want to follow Legolas and his platoon you say?" Thranduil asked touching his chin.

"Yes." Aeroniel said looking at the ground. Thranduil nodded and looked at Legolas who's face pleaded, no otherwise. Thranduil got up from his seat and walked towards the she-elf. He placed his palm gently on her shoulder, as she slowly lifted her face.

"All I see is pain in your eyes… will I ever see the happiness in them?" Tears started to form in Aeroniel eyes. "I have lost my great friend. You have lost your father. But we shouldn't let pain consume us all."

"Please let me go, so I know I at least tried to do something for ada…" Aeroniel said softly, tears falling out of her eyes. She crouched near her feet grabbing her chest. She couldn't help but sob and crumble. The king crouched with her holding her.

"For my friend and for your father, you shall go."

The door of the court opened, with another she-elf walking in.

"If Aeroniel goes, I will accompany her as well." She smiled, walking up to the King and her friend. Legolas's sighed in frustration. He wasn't happy with Aeroniel following, and now her friend is coming along too.

"Ada…" He pleaded. "My platoon and I cannot take care of the both of them when they have to worry about the mission and themselves."

Napolde rolled her eyes. "Did you forget Aeroniel and I are warriors of the realm? We passed our advancements by flying colors, caun. Should you respect us more than this?"

"Aeroniel is my _wife_." Legolas argued. Napolde crossed her arms while Thranduil stood up, sighing.

"Technically caun, you are not married. The vows were interrupted."

Aeroniel who was standing there quietly wishing for the conversation to end, finally spoke up. "Enough." Her eyes were still filled with pain and anger. She turned to face Thranduil and bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to take on this mission." She looked past her shoulder, at the prince. "When do we leave, caun?"

"We leave at dawn. Rivendell is a long way from here." He replied. Aeroniel nodded and bowed to the prince and king.

"If you may excuse me, I shall finish packing. Napolde, follow." She walked out of the court as Napolde quickly bowed to the King and prince and followed Aeroniel.

Legolas turned to his father, his voice unsure. "Do you think this is safe…? I don't want to see Aeroniel in pain, none the less get hurt."

Thranduil remained quiet at first. His movement remained motionless as he thought about what Aeroniel asked of him. "She is a warrior now. A warrior who has lost her father, lost many of her friends in the village, had her wedding ruined. She has every right to be in pain and be angry. She is still allowed to serve for the realm and do as she wishes. She will be safe and I am sure you will be protecting her if anything were to happen?" Thranduil looked at his son with seldom eyes.

"With my life." His son responded quietly. "She is my life now…"

* * *

"Napolde why do you have to say such things?" Aeroniel said angrily counting all the bows in her quiver making sure she had enough.

Napolde arched her brow and put her hands on her hips. "I stood up for us Niele. Since when do you have such a sharp tongue with me?"

"I didn't need for you to stand up for me. Regardless of what anyone had said I would've gone to Rivendell myself!" Aeroniel yelled.

"What is the matter with you? Do not take your anger out on me! All I have done is try to support and be there for you!" Napolde argued.

Aeroniel sighed in frustration. She turned to look at Napolde who was now fuming with anger. "I am sorry Nana… for bursting on you like that." Napolde ignored what she said and sat on her bed still fuming.

Aeroniel walked over and sighed. "Everything is just falling apart now... Mother won't even speak because of ada's passing. Is it true of what the rumors say, Middle Earth is descending into evil. We all saw a glimpse of it at the wedding…"

Napolde broke from her anger and put her hand over her friend's. "I am here for you, I hope you know that. That is why I want to follow you. You think I'd travel all the way to Rivendell with Legolas? He is such a troublesome pain!" She laughed. Aeroniel chuckled along and grabbed Napolde's hand.

"Thank you for everything." She said softly to her friend. Napolde grinned, nodding her head.

* * *

Nightfall has fallen across Mirkwood, making time closer and closer for the warriors to set out for Rivendell.

Legolas was contemplating whether to visit Aeorniel's room since he heard her and Napolde arguing but decided to roam around the kingdom's garden instead.

Legolas walked over many various exotic plants rethinking of what just happened. He didn't want Aeorniel to come. Not that he didn't believe she can handle such a journey but because he didn't want her to get hurt. After experiencing the chaos at the wedding he couldn't imagine what they were going to have to endure in the future. As Legolas made his way through the garden he saw two dark figures.

With his keen elven sight, he squinted to make of the figures.

"Do not be worried caun. It is us." Stannis called out walking into the moonlight. Beriadan walked next to him and crossed his arms.

"What? Why do you look at me with such eyes Beriadan?" Legolas asked frowning.

The guard cocked his brow. "You worry too much."

"Me? You do not know anything." The prince scoffed turning his face the other direction. He didn't want it to be noticeable that he was still upset with the whole thing.

"Aeroniel will be fine. She has been top of her class and she is an exceptional warrior. We all can see how she fights as well. We saw it at the wedd-"

Legolas lifted his hand up to stop him. "I know." He said calmly. Still thinking about the wedding day brought pain to Legolas. Death to elves wasn't just someone dying, but the soul, memories, and love escaping from the body, it was the most painful thing an elf could endure.

The prince sighed, looking up at the stars. "I just can't help but worry, that is all."

Stannis and Beriadan looked at each other wondering what to say or do next. Stannis walked up to the prince and placed his palm on his shoulder.

"That's why you have both of us mellon. We vow to protect you, and also Aeroniel." The guard smiled.

Legolas nodded his head, smiling. "Thank you both."

"You're forgetting someone!" A voice called out. Legolas looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw a petite she-elf walking throughout the balcony halls.

"This is just perfect…" Legolas mumbled to himself.

Stannis whispered quietly staring at the she-elf, "Who is she, if I may ask?"

Legolas sighed. "She is Aeorniel's friend. Napolde." The she-elf sneered and grinned at them as she made her way towards the warriors.

Beriadan locked his eyes on her. "She is a _sight_."

Legola shot him a look causing the guard to look the other way.

"What is it Napolde?" The prince asked un-amused.

"What? Upset that the she-elves are tagging along your journey?" She laughed.

The prince gave her a straight face, uninterested in what she had to say. Napolde lifted her hands in opposition.

"I am only teasing you caun. No need to have any quarrels."

The prince looked at the moon determining time then faced the others. "It is late. Go to sleep for we leave at the tip of dawn." He began to walk off towards the doors. He turned around a shot a look at Napolde. "Those who are late, are left behind."

Napolde scoffed in response making her way to the doors.

* * *

Aeroniel tossed and turned in her sleep. She finally opened her eyes accepting the fact that she couldn't sleep before dawn rised. She sat up from her bed and looked out towards the balcony doors. She quickly got up, shoving her archer boots on one at a time. She walked towards her closet and opened the big doors. There was Eroborn's sword. Aeroniel looked at hesitantly remembering what Thranduil said as he gave it to her.

"Although I would like to keep his sword and place in the hall among the Royal Guards, you may keep it as it was your fathers."

She looked at the sword one last time before grabbing it. She snuck out onto the balcony and heeled over her right leg making her way down to ground level. As she quietly climbed down the balcony she landed quietly on her toes. She tried her hardest to creep down the halls that led towards the gate. She figured there would be extra security due to the previous incident, so she decided to not creep around them but rather confront them. She held her father's sword firmly and walked towards the gate.

Nearly all the guards heard her light footsteps as they averted their attention towards her.

"Lady Aeroniel, what brings you to the gate at this hour?" One of the guards asked. She looked at the guard, and then smiled.

"I wish to visit the village. I have some unfinished business, if you would so kindly allow me to leave, I'll only be gone for a little."

"I'm sorry Lady, but I don't believe I can do th-" The guard started.

"Let her go." Another guard interrupted signaling at her father's sword. "She said she would only be gone for a little."

The other guard nodded as he moved to make space for Aeroniel to walk through.

"Hannon le (_Thank you_)." She said quietly walking by. The gates creaked as they closed behind her causing her to look back. It was the first time in ages since she stepped outside the kingdom's gate. She turned back around looking towards the village. She walked about fifty steps only to stop at the border between the village and the kingdom. She stomped the ground making sure it was sturdy enough and looked around her surroundings. She drew out her father's sword out of its saya and looked at it as it gleamed in the moonlight. A flashback of what happened to her father flew in her mind as tears came out of her eyes. Her fists clenched around the sword as more tears dropped.

"Aghhh!" She yelled as she thrusted the sword deep into the ground that only the grip and part of the sword shown as she wanted it too.

_That way people know it is the warriors that protect this realm… _She thought to herself. She held on to the sword as she knelt down to her knees. She never had personal time to herself to grieve for her father so she sat there as long as she could, weeping all the tears she had. A pair of quiet footsteps emerged from behind her. A gentle hand laid on her shoulder as Legolas crouched next to her.

"Niele… were you here all night?"

The she-elf looked up at the prince not realizing it was almost dawn.

"Oh, my… I didn't realize…"

"Nay," Legolas shook his head. "It is okay. You needed this…"

Aeroniel slightly smiled as she sniffed and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Lets get going, shall we?"

* * *

"Ahem, excuse me!" Napolde yelled at the two other guards that was tending on the journey.

"Yes ma'am?" Beriadan spoke up walking towards her.

Napolde huffed and puffed as she dragged her things toward their horses. She smiled at the sight of him. "Would you mind hoisting these up there? I can't seem to get them up by myself." She smiled sweetly at him.

Beriadan shocked by her beauty, quickly grabbed her things placing them on her horse.

Aeroniel walked down with Legolas and shook her head at them. "Napolde, you can't bring that much on this journey."

Napolde rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "It has what we need to cook and sleep! Plus I brought my clothes with me! I heard there's handsome men that are attending this meeting." She whispered snickering.

Legolas scoffed as he fastened his saddle. "That is why we have lambas bread. One small bite can fill a man's stomach." Napolde just stared at him then tended to her own horse.

Napolde hitched herself onto Lenwe, her favorite steed. As Lenwe neighed and spun around, the King made his path towards them. Legolas met half way towards him as the two both placed their palms on each other's shoulders sharing their goodbyes. As the prince hitched himself on his horse, the King made his way towards the she-elf.

"She is beautiful. Pure and light, like you." Thranduil smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"Aeroniel. I come with advice along with a farewell."

The she-elf nodded in response.

"I know you are in pain. I know you want to avenge your father, however I will tell you now that revenge will not satisfy the mind and heart. Do what you have to do, but always remember in the end, what your father would have wanted."

"I understand. Thank you… Thank you again for letting me go." Aeroniel said softly.

"I shall see you soon. Please come back with haste." The King smiled, nodding at the rest of the warriors.

The horns of Mirkwood released as the gates began to open. Legolas kicked his horse gently and began to lead the group out of the kingdom. Napolde positioned herself next to Aeroniel. She looked at her best friend and gave her a quick smile.

She whispered quietly, "Lets go on an adventure, shall we Niele?"

Aeroniel looked towards the rest of the warriors quickly filing out of the gates and kicked the side of Lenwe, riding with the rest of the platoon.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoy the first chapter to the sequel of Fate to Love: The Fellowship of Revenge ! Missed being back on here, can't wait for you all to read this story! xoxo


End file.
